The Needs of The Many R
by Senor-Luigi
Summary: Ash is getting ready to battle the elite Four, but when a off-world presence threatens the world its up to Ash and Co to save the world
1. Chapter 1

**To all those that read the first version of "the needs of the many" I thank you for taking your time to read, I am rewriting, because the chapters were to lose and the plot was kinda blurry. So now to the improved version "The Needs of the Many; R" rethought, rewritten, redesigned will start.**

_**Disclaimer- **_**I don't own Pokemon, but if I did I would ask all the fans of advanceshipping to help.**

Age of characters:

Ash-17

May Maple-15

Max-13

Brock-25

Dawn-14

_The Needs of the Many_

_Chapter 1; Gears of adventure._

The world of pokemon is a place of excsotice beauty, where humanity and nature coexist in peace. Found in every region they span from the seas to the sky, taking many shapes and form. In the very beginning people have lived with them as pets and as trainers. With their human trainers they compete against others to see who is the best and will take the role of Pokemon master. One certain trainer is Ash Ketchum, born in Pallet town; he started his journey to become the greatest pokemon master of the world. With Pikachu as his starting pokemon he has traveled far and wide, befriended many people and had many memorial adventures.

But unknown to Ash, his next adventure started three years ago, millions of light years away in a place where Pokemon didn't exist, and where war decided the fate of many. It began when one person left everything so that the rest would live.

[radio chatter]- is everything ready?

This is command, all systems go, Sir are you sure that this is the only way?

?- Yes it is, it's hard but it must be done.

Understood Commander, we are waiting on your command.

?-it's been a honor to serve and fight by your side. My friends I thank you for everything we shared together, live long and . . . . prosper. (there is a pause) This is G.D.I Supreme Commander Michael sighing out. Fire.

You heard the man, Activate the Tri-Ion stablelizers. Realign ion references to match the Galatia's coordinates.

All systems go, The ion field is stable and ready for sub-space interference, Its up to the commander now.

Observation camera Za-4

High above the planet Neptune the massive GDI warship Galatia floated ready to start its final voyage. The massive war vessel was a technological marvel, Built 241years ago it was the biggest ship to date. Spanning one and a half miles long, she was armed to the teeth, and carried a forbidden payload; The Ionized Crystalist Cannon. One could only imagine the number of crew members that was needed, but now it didn't matter only one person was controlling it, and after this it was the end of their existence to the galaxy as they know it. He waited as the sub nod activated, the three Ion beams fired in the center of the gate, then the hole that was known as sub-space became something unimaginable. The once former circle be came a three pointed star, it seemed as it was two-dimensional, looking through it one could see a tunnel leading to nowhere like a pit without a bottom, after the gate was stable the Galatia used its own sub-space drive and set the location of arrival, allowing a blurry image to form on the gate, but it was finally set when the ship warped in, and the gate collapsed in a magnificent light. The only thing they could compare it to was the Resurrection after death, making them think on how he gave everything so that they could live.

_Present_

Ash had won the Sinnoh League and was given one year to train and prepare for a battle with the Elite Four and the Champion, that began two months ago and Ash heard of a tournament in Hoenn that would help him in his quest. As he continued to walk trowed Oldale City, Ash took in the sights and smells around him.

Well buddy its been a long time sense we traveled by ourselves. He said to Pikachu, who turned and smiled at him.

"Pika-Pikachu" he looked at Ash seeing that he was in deep thought, his curiosity took over, "Pika Pika chu?"

"What, what did you say?" Ash responded.

"Pika-Pika chu"he repeated.

"I'm just remembering the old days, back when may was with us."

"Pika?"

"Of course I didn't forget about Max and Brock" Ash responded quickly.

"Kcaaaa"

Realizing were this was going Ash ignored Pikachu's last comment and found a place so that they could rest for the night. "this looks like a good place to camp out "he said as he started to get his stuff ready, Pikachu turned around and jumped off his shoulder and got in a comfortable position and fell asleep, Ash got inside his sleeping bag and looked up, remembering the night he spent with May three year ago on the night before the final battle in the Terracotta contest.

_Flashback_

Ash was trying to fall asleep for his battle with May tomorrow,But the anticipation kept him awake, as he rolled around in bed he saw the stary night sky and decide to go out side to think, he carefully got up to prevent waking up Pikachu and the others and changed to go out side. He walked around till he found a spot looking over the port and sat down on the grass as he gazed at the sky.

"Ash? Are you alright?" came a soft voice. He turned around to see May, in her silk clad nightgown.

"I 'm fine, thanks for asking." he responded. "I can't sleep so I came here to think about some thing on my mind."

"Oh really Ash, and what could be on your mind" as she put her hands on her hips. He didn't reply but smiled as he looked at her. May started to blush as her mind started to think, "Oh I can't believe what is going to happen, finally my wish comes true." He continued to stare in the eyes of the girl he loved, and they started to embraced each other as they stared into their eyes moving their faces closer, but right when they were millimeters from kissing, Ash saw what looked like a hole in the sky appear from no were forming a three pointed star.

"What in the world is that?" May turned around to see what it was. Before their eyes a ship started to come out of the gap in the sky. There was like nothing like it, it was about one mile long and had the structure of a building that was on it side. On the starboard side there were two symbols, one was a bird in a circle; the smaller one was strange and had a scorpion tail in the center. But what was caught their attention was that it was going to crash on them.

"ASH, don't leave me!" screamed May as she grabbed Ash and started to cry on this chest. Ash for the first time felt powerless to the fact that they would die, But before the ship hit them there was a blinding light and then their was nothing. Ash was amassed that they were alive but were did the ship go? His mind couldn't come with a answer.

"May it's gone, its aright." she looked at him still crying, Because the perfict moment was destroyed and that they were almost crushed. 'let's go back, not a word come out of what happened." May nodded her head and fainted to the fact that they almost died. Ash picked her up Bridal style and walked back to the Pokemon Center with many questions that had no answer.

_End Flash-back_

His mind still could not come up the answers for the events that took place on that day. He looked up at the sky wondering if he would ever find the origin of the craft he saw, not knowing that his next grand adventure started on that fateful day and would change his life for the better.

_**Continued.**_

**Sorry I took so long but finals are here and I need to study. Remember to R&R**

_**Senor-Luigi**_


	2. Familiar Grounds and The Unknown

**I really busy so sorry this came late, but onlistly I was held up by school and work I thought I would never get to this. But now I'm back so plz stay tuned.**

**Disclaimer-****I don't own pokemon.**

_Chapter 2_

_Familiar Grounds and The Unknown_

Ash started to wake up at his usual time at dawn, looking around he saw that he still had a good two hours before he came to the nearest city. He went in his bag and took out a device that allowed him to check current events from around the known world.

"Let's see weather, stocks, wait what's this? "he exclaimed as he scrolled down the list, "unidentified fighter over Hoenn and Sinnoh, _Recently sightings of this strange craft have been reported around dawn and dusk according to police reports, also the say that the fighter doesn't attack civilians but has onl__y been seen in engagements with Team Rocket in the Sinnoh region, said the head of Hoenn defense. One month ago members of Team Rocket were found near destroyed helicopters and were taken into custody. During the time they were interrogated, they revealed__ a short glance of its attack._

_[Officer] we were armed with some pokemon with long range attacks and rapid fire, and some bolt action rifles. We flew during the day hoping that we would not be attacked like the other convoys, we were at the half mark when our radar started to mess up and then we heard it, it's like an old saying you hear death come before it gets you. Well the copter next to us exploded and we could see the men fall out with their cloths on fire, the men on the last copter saw it and started to fire but they were forced to crash land. I knew we were next and ordered the men to open fire in every direction, then I saw it and fired my gun, it didn't matter though we were hit and crashed, we had nothing to do but wait._

_The Sinnoh__ region has started to work with the Hoenn region in order to track and determine the motive of this __unknown,__ but in till further notice everyone should practice extreme __caution.__"_ Ash sighed and started to packing up his stuff, taking his time he checked to make sure he had everything he brought and woke Pikachu up.

"Pikaa?"Pikachu stretched out and looked at Ash who motioned to him that it was time to go, standing up he followed him. The walk to Oldale city was nearly uneventful and Ash and Pikachu were relaxing and enjoying the scenery (some thing he did more often) and started to look at a small lake that they were about to pass, Ash started to remember the days when May traveled with him, but it accord to him that he was only thinking about May, no Max or Brock, just the times the two of them spent together. He started to wonder if the events on the hill that faithful night didn't take place, would they be together or would they settle down for a while and enjoy each other's company? What would of changed, Then he started to feel a strange feeling and when he turned to face Pikachu, he saw that he was in a defensive position, having a idea what was going to happen he tried to call out to Pikachu but the words never came out. Coming at high speeds from the north was a unknown fighter-jet flying at low attitude at their direction and everything flashed before his eyes, before it passed over them Pikachu fired a thunderbolt and it hit the jet harmlessly, then as it passed the force of the wind caused them to fly backwards. Pikachu was lucky and landed in some grass, but Ash wasn't, he was thrown into the lake.

"Pika-Pika!"

Ash felt disoriented and after having the air knocked out of his lungs, he wasn't feeling well, plus he was thrown in the lake and was drenched. Feeling his chest starting to tighten he finally opened his eyes and saw that he was not injured other than for a few bruises but a small Dratini that was getting comfortable on his chest. "so you getting in a comfortable position?" his only response was that the young dragon looked at him and started to coo happily. Noticing that he was still in the water he walked to shore to meet a confused Pikachu. Pikachu was confused and before he could ask Ash held up his hands, "Three things. One, you know what happens when the people see thunder fly into the sky, meaning that we have to move in 4minutes or we will be swarmed. Second I'm wet. Last is that I think this tiny Dratini thinks I'm its parent" once again it tightened its hold on ash and cooed.

"Pika-pikachu chu." (Sorry about that I wasn't thinking.) he put his head down in shame.

"Come on, don't worry about it, just be careful next time. Ok." Ash said to reassure Pikachu, "Now let's get out of here so that I can put on a dry set of cloths" Pikachu nodded and jumped on his shoulder, turning around Ash started for the hidden path he found the past night that would hid him from view. Before entering the path he turned around to make sure that any traces of his presence was gone, he headed off once again. After that incident time felt slower and Ash only looked at the cloudy blue sky, and allowed his mind wandered off.

"Pika?"(are you alright)

"Hu? Oh, ya I'm fine buddy" Ash replied as he snapped out of his trance, "I have a lot a things on my mind."

"Chuuu." (oh really.) Pikachu responded

"Hahahaha- your really funny, why is it that everyone except May put me d-" before he could finish his sentence a voice interrupted him.

"Come on Ash, I gave you credit too!" Ash slowly turned half expecting a crowed and half expecting a ghost, finally he turned and saw who it was.

Before him stood a young boy with black hair(i think) and glasses. "Come on Ash, you DO remember me, I mean you are close to my sister!"

The last comment caught him off guard, "Max is that you?" he said after his mind finally registered what was said.

"Well, it took you long anoth" he continued,"I bet if I didn't say anything it would of taking you all day to find out my name."

"At least you sense of sarcasm is still in that head of yours." he replied. Ash looked at the young boy in front of him and started to wonder how he found him. "Oh and to answer your question, Pikachu's thunder is like a signal that can be seen miles away."

"Oh" pikachu only looked down in shame and started to shuffle his feet. Ash came to his senses and grabbed Max and ran deep into the forest.

"Ash! Were are you off too?"

"Well, if you saw the thunder from Pikachu then everyone saw it." shivers started to run up his spine bring back a few unpleasant memories back, "and I don't that to go through that again!"

_Somewhere in Sinnoh_

?,"There it is, the unknown fighter-jet destroying all of the shipment and helicopters!"

?, "Hmm, its not as fast as I thought."

?, "Wats dat, didn't you read the reports, it was flying at supersonic speeds!"

?, "Well whatever the case lets follow it "

?, "maybe we can give it to the boss"

?, "I have a bad feeling about this."

**Well thats it for this chapter, I ended the talk with max early so I could make a chapter just about them hanging out so I hope you don't mind. Oh and the confrontation is up next chapter so ya that it.**

**Until next Time,**

**Senor-Luigi**


	3. Look who is back

**Like in my first Attempt this chapter doesn't contain Ash and Co so plz remember that, it still explains whats going on.**

**Oh and I need help on team rocket's age so if you know I would be grateful, like last time, they got better and have a better arsenal of Pokemon (yes they still suck :)this is the chapter that didn't change much.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Pokemon or any branches of them. (do they sell any stock?)**

**Chapter 3**

_Look whose Back_

The trio, consisting of a blue haired man, a red haired woman, and a Meowth slowly crawled towered the last know location of the Jet, they were some what jittery at the thought of being spotted but other than that they still had that cocky attitude of theirs, they had followed the strange fighter after setting up a decoy so that they could track it. It was hard work but in the end the got it to work. As they moved to where the sensor stopped working they only could wonder what lay ahead, they some approached a tree line, shock they could not speak.

James was the first to speak, "There is no way that this was constructed by our world"

"Are you sure James?"asked Jesse looking amazed at his comment

"Yes, without a doubt in my mind Jesse. That is a ship not from this planet. " He replied, "when I was young my parents made me learn about current and future designs of all ships going to be built. That ship is clearly not of this world, the shape and position of many of its components are out of place." they looked at it again noticing that it wasn't natural to them. "Not only that but the structure is bigger that anything ever built"

"Are you sure? We turned buildings into rockets" she replied still not wanting to believe him

"Hmmmm, I have to give to James, Jess, he is right on that this is a alien craft, we have been everywhere following those twerps and built so many thing, stole many things and plus we never seen something like this." replied Meowth. instantly an idea came to him "Wait! I have an idea to get us in the bosses top list again."

"Tells us Meowth." They replied in unison. Excited over their last achievements

"If that is truly alien technology superior to ours then if we gave it to the boss then he would have unheard of power, that craft must be armed with some very high technology and equipped with powerful weapons capable of dishing out major damage. With all that power Team Rocket will be feared in every region, no the world and they will bow down before us." Meowth continued with his vision of Giovanni, "Imagine the boss waking up in the morning and when he looks out the window he see the alien technology we sent him, he would be able to get anything he wanted and nobody would want get in his way or they would get vaporized, then he will say, Meowth and friends have given me this great gifts from outer space, now they will be rewarded beyond this world to."

"Then there will be promotions and money and all the grub we can eat!" They cheered together. "not only that but the rank we deserve"

James cut them of before they could start to day dream."First we need to get some of that tech before we can celebrate." They all nodded in agreement. "Jess, Meowth stay out side and make sure if anybody comes you keep them at bay until I get out, also Meowth get our escape ready. Jesse send Absol on to get me if it gets to hot out here, ok? "

"Right." They said in unison.

Jesse called out Arbok, Seviper, and a Breloom. Meowth prepared then checked on their escape helicopter, as James went in the ship. "this ship is surprisingly built for humanoids I wonder what they look like or where they come from?" James said to himself, "I wonder if there is a map somewhere? This ship is huge, it must of held hundreds of crew members" as he turned he saw a map of some sort and after checking the hallways he began to study it. Their were two columns of writing, the top was the alien's language, the bottom was in English, after studying the map He found his destination and walked down the hall and faced a armored door with bars across it, on its side was a door pad that lit the area with a dim blue light. "HA!, no door can stop me this won't even take me a minute!" James was happily humming to him self as he fumbled to opened the pad and changed some wires, after a number of ties and punches of frustration, he received a resounding swoosh sound from the door as it opened.

Jesse was getting irritated about the heat as they were waiting for James to return from the ship, she started to mumble to her self about the heat and how it would mess up her hair when a robbed man appeared from the trees, upon seeing her and her Pokemon near the opened door he threw called out a Flareon.

"HEY YOU!" She intimately turned her head to face him "What are you doing here? You aren't trying to steal from me because that would be a terrible mistake." he growled.

"We take whatever there is that is rare or powerful, and you will be powerless to stop me." she said as she laughed.

"OH YA! do you want to put bet on that opinion?" he replied, "Then take this, Flareon, use FIRE BLAST!"

"Arbok, use mud bomb! Seviper, use Flamethrower!" she commanded quickly. The attacks collided head on resulting with a explosion that kick up barrier of dust. Jesse couldn't see her opponent but unknown to her and her Pokemon he knew exactly were they where.

"FLAREON USE SWIFT!" commanded the robbed man. Stars made of energy flew towered her Pokemon but missed as the snake Pokemon dodged them.

"Show your self !" she screamed

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, why should I? " came his reply, his response pissed him

"Alright take a load of this, Flareon use Iron Tail " Flareon burst threw the dust and smashed his tail on Seviper, it buckled him but he was still in the fight.

"Arbok use wrap than use Fire Fang" Arbok went forward and nabbed Flareon and started his Fire Fang attack.

"Hurry, use Hyper Beam to defend yourself!" Before Arbok could get away Flareon unleashed its beam of energy on its head resulting in Arbok flying into a near by boulder knocking him unconscious.

"NOOOOOO!"cried Jesse, seeing her first Pokemon unable to battle she recalled him into its pokeball and sent out Absol, "Absol go get James its time to go."

"Sol." with that he went to find him so that they could depart.

Back to James

James was fascinated from the amount of technology in this room, he started to grab some power-cells and then some sort of device that looked like it could come to use, after grabbing odds and ends he came across some weapons of some sort. He took those and saw a computer. "This might give me so answers" he thought to himself, their was only one file in the mainframe so he opened the file and gasped at what he found, thinking quick he he looked for a empty storage device and started to download the information. James found a other computer and saw that it was about the Alien race, he downloaded the info and grabbed a small device that started to translate the writing on the wall.

It read "Weapons / Medical supply and storage."

"Absol" James turned to see it motioning that it was time to leave.

"OK, let me get something first." he said as he grabbed the downloaded information, he saw two displays and took them as well as he grabbed a pokeball he looked at something that was strange, inside a capsule was a crystal formation, looking around he noticed that there were many of them interested he took it. "Aright, Weezing comeon out!"

"Weezing-Weez" it said as it came to its trainer.

As they came close to the exit the heard the heated battle that was taking place with the robbed man. James saw that Jesse was losing the battle.

"Seviper use flamethrower again" cried Jesse.

"doge it now!"

"Weezing use HYPER BEAM!"

Hearing the command the Man called for his Flareon to move, but it was to late, he was sent flying into the hull of the ship "Flareee"he cried

"NO! Flareon are you alright?"he asked his pokemon, his voice full of concern.

Before it could answer, three Smoke grenades flew towards them allowing Team Rocket to get in the Helicopter and laugh at the sight, "maybe next time cump, hahahahahahaha." then they left

He could only watch them get away, after a while he picked up his injured flareon and went in the ship.

James continued to look at the gear he collected from the unknown ship and started to translate the data from the first download. "So James what did you get in their? Find any grub to eat?" asked Meowth.

"No I didn't, I find some rather impressive equipment in their."he replied. "I got 3 power-cells, what appears to be a assassin clocking device, 2 hand guns of some sort, 1 rifle of the same nature, some holographic display units, and some data." he grabbed a flash drive and copied the now translated data to I and expertly hid it in his pocket

Before Meowth could reply Jesse pointed out the window "look the twerps are over there, lets go get their Pokemon."

"NO! If we get blasted off we can lose this stuff and I don't want to scrub floors again."snapped James.

"He's right Jess, plus the twerp with the Pikachu isn't their so its no use anyway." Meowth said "Lets get to the boss."

After listening to Jesse complain, they nodded in unison and were quiet for most of the trip.

LATER THAT DAY-

Giovanni sat at his desk waiting for the day to be over with when his pda turned on. "Sir three agents have something to report, sir."

"Send them in" he responded. I hope this is good, he thought. Picking up a file on the Hoenn region he turned to face the agents

"Giovanni sir, Jesse and James reporting from the field." the said in unison as they saluted.

"I hope this is good you two."he replied, "what do you have for me?" Meowth came in with a cart with the items they stole earlier that day, when he saw it he became interested.

" What you see on this cart comes from a highly advance race of humans."

"HUMANS? James are you sure?"he said in shocked. "You do know what that may mean?"

"Yes I am, this tech comes from what is known as the Milky Way Galaxy according to the ships computer, I could not believe my it self until I crossed examined our DNA, they were nearly the same." James said as calmly as he could, "although this array of power-cells and other supplies is fascinating this is the true winner."James reached for a small device with a bulb on the top he put it on the boss's desk and pressed a button to turned it on. What the saw amassed them two models of some sort of craft materialized out of thin air and under them data on their functions to described the uses of the it. What caught the undivided attention was a video of the same weapon unleashed on a planet.

After he regained control of his muscle functions he quickly gave them their next assignment. "You will be sent to the Hoenn Region to start a base, after you are done make our presence known to the people of Hoenn, you have done well in the past three years so don't fail me now."

"Yes Sir. " the threesome said.

"I will be sending a small team to help you once you are situated, they will also carry so of our newest weaponry. That is all"With that they turned an headed to the door.

As they walked out the office James turned to the boss, "sir, the ship never stays in one spot for long so it will be hard to find." Giovanni nodded and James left.

As they left the headquarters they built they turned their attention to the land of Hoenn. All but one left the same, James was haunted by the power the Ionized Crystalist Cannon, and what he has revealed to this world.

**And I'm done with this chapter, I never though I would get to it but I did. As you can see, I didn't change much of the wording, reason why was that I was pretty confident in this chapter. Oh talking about confidence, does anyone out there play EVE? I could really use some help, I lost best ship and now I'm broke so if you can help I will be eternally thankful. Oh ya I made it to a international tournament for Kane's Wrath but lost to a Russian. So to any Russian out there that reads this I want to let you know that I respect ya.**

**As always plz review, it increases moral**

_Thanks, Senor-Luigi_


End file.
